Magnetic sensor devices based on a magnetoresistive effect exhibit improved sensitivity and improved jitter compared to conventional sensor devices based on the Hall effect. Accordingly, a distance between the sensor device and a monitored magnetic component (e.g. a target wheel or a crank shaft) may be increased.
For many applications (e.g. crankshaft sensor), the detection of the rotation direction of the monitored magnetic component is mandatory. Sensor devices based on the Hall effect are sensitive to vertical magnetic fields, whereas sensor devices based on a magnetoresistive effect are sensitive to horizontal magnetic fields. Hence, there is usually a 90° phase shift between output signals of the two kinds of sensor types.
However, in many applications (e.g. in the automotive industry), further processing elements (e.g. an Electronic Control Unit, ECU) expect sensor output signals with the phase behavior of a sensor device based on the Hall effect. That is, conventional sensor devices based on a magnetoresistive effect may be not used with these further processing elements.
Hence, there may be a desire for magnetic sensor devices allowing to determine the rotation detection of a magnetic component and allowing compatibility with further processing elements expecting sensor output signals with the phase behavior of a Hall effect based sensor device.